


Little Crushes of Avery

by Chromas10



Series: Little Wonders of Isabelle [1]
Category: Hybrid Heroes (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromas10/pseuds/Chromas10
Summary: When Isa sees Avery using his phone with a dopey grin on his face, she HAS to know who he's texting.
Relationships: Avery/Aurelie Carver
Series: Little Wonders of Isabelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835659
Kudos: 3





	Little Crushes of Avery

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just fell in love with Hybrid Heroes and seeing almost no stuff in this fandom, I decided to contribute.

Isa was a perfectionist, that's why she spent over two hours on the train applying her make up. She didn't want to go out without looking perfect, no, if she was going to be a hero she needed to look good all the time. But her, not hiding her powers anymore, the thought made her feel happy, she wouldn't have to fear for her life everyday, thinking someone would find out and tell the police. Though she had to rely on Avery and his connections for now.

Speaking of Avery, he was just chilling in their little space texting to someone on his phone. She came out and looked at him, he was looking at the phone and grinning like a madman. A second later, he was pouting like a five year old who didn't get any candy and his eyes never left his phone. The human radar himself didn't detect her when she came near. She stood before him with a very amused expression.

"So," She said, he practically jumped up,"Who're you talking to? Your girlfriend?" He didn't give her an answer, instead he looked off into the distance, very dramatically I might add, with a forlorn expression on his face. Even though he didn't mention who he was talking to, his expression seemed very sincere to her (which it was).

* * *

"No signs of the speedy kid." Avery told her. "He's gonna be hard to catch."

"Yeah, hope you got a nice five star hotel, I'm dying for a bath." Isa told him.

Avery grinned,"I got us the nearest hotel to the markets." Isa huffed at him and pouted, she expected him to be like that.

"Oh right," He spoke up,"I need to make a call." She looked at him inquiringly. "Our boss." He told her.

Five minutes later he returned from the call with a dopey grin on his face. She rose her eyebrows on that.

"Who is our boss?" She asked him. His mouth formed an 'o'. He grinned sheepishly,"Right. Haven't told you, she's Aurelie. Maybe you've heard of her."

She thoughtfully touched her chin,"Name sounds familiar."

"Oh right, you may know her as General Carver." Hearing this her jaw dropped.

"You know General Carver, but she's so high up." 

"Exactly, that's why I'm able to do this."

"So wait," She said,"All the times you were making faces at your phone you were talking to...?"

"Her, yeah why?" He asked

"Aww," Isa cooed,"Look who has a crush on his boss."

The tip of Avery's ears turned red,"I don't have a crush on her." She gave him a look and his cheeks started heating up too.

Oh and she needed the tea too, this stuff wasn't good without the tea. "Go on." She said. "When did it start?"

"Well it all started in High School." He complained,"Then she went out with me-"

"Hold on," Isa said,"You dated her, _her?!_ " He pouted and nodded. She was getting more and more interested,"So how's it going?"

"We broke up." He told her plainly.

"Let me guess, she dumped you." 

He opened his mouth to argue but closed it knowing she was right. Soon, they talked and the topic was never brought up ever again.

* * *

That was untiil,

"Hehe, whipped." Isa giggled.

"I am not whipped." Avery complained.

"But I thought you hated formal clothes. You even tied your hair up for her. _Your hair!_ "

"Because she asked me to!" He argued.

"Even worse," She argued back.


End file.
